Somewhere Far Away With You
by Lopsided Whiskey Grin
Summary: Cas is the house servant in Crowley's ludus and can't keep his eyes away from the dominus' newest gladiator, Dean. But Dean lives a life of danger in the Colosseum. Their love grows stronger after a secret shared moment, but will Dean be skilled enough in the ring to come back to Cas in one piece? Spartacus AU
1. Chapter 1

The first time Cas saw Dean enter the ludus, he was pouring a bath for his domina. Cas was just adding in the scented oils he knew his master preferred when Dominus Crowley ushered in the gladiators he had just purchased from the auction that morning. Dean was one in a group of five men being led through the courtyard. Cas had seen many gladiators come and go through this house of all types; strong, lean, thick, muscular. But none had taken Cas' breath away quite like Dean did right at first sight.

Dean wasn't overly bulky, though Cas could tell right away he had a quiet strength about him. His hands were tied with rope at the wrists, as were all the gladiators when they first entered, and Cas could see how his chorded forearms seemed to strain against his bindings. He was testing the restraints but was not about to break them. Cas knew what a poor choice that would have been after seeing how fast the guards in the ludus would take down a slave who had tried to escape. He figured Dean was probably smart enough to understand he was at quite the disadvantage where he stood. He also figured that Dean wasn't entirely here against his will. Some of the gladiators that were bought and brought here were doing so to pay off debts; whether they lived to see those debts paid off was another story entirely.

But still, Cas felt his eyes continually drawn to Dean through the gauzy curtains surrounding the large bath area across the courtyard as they billowed gently in a warm summer breeze. Dean was keeping his head down but Cas could see a flash of indignant pride lend a fire to his eyes as he lined up shoulder to shoulder with the other fighters so the dominus could properly asses them. Cas continued with his work of drawing a bath, but kept the newest acquisition in his line of sight. Dean, like the others, wore only a thin undergarment and nothing else. Unlike the others though, he held an intensity Cas felt deep inside. A gleam of sweat stood out starkly all across Dean's sunkissed, freckled skin from where sunlight beamed down through the open yard and Cas' heart knocked heavy in his ribcage in response.

He was so preoccupied with admiring the newest gladiator, he nearly slipped on some water splashed on the tiled floor and almost dropped the bottle of perfume in his hands. Breaking such an expensive and rare bottle would result in a severe and swift punishment Cas never wanted to experience again and so he quickly finished the bath preparations and left the courtyard without another glance in Dean's direction.

The second time Cas saw Dean was a week later down in the training yard. Dean was wearing the traditional subligaculum and thick leg guards and held a shield and wooden sword. Cas was observing from above as he served his domina a cup of wine. Dean and Cas' eyes locked for one electric moment and Cas was positively done for. He knew his heart inexplicably belonged to Dean now. Dean seemed to feel it too. He stumbled for a second, earning himself a quick slap to the back of his knees with his opponent's wooden blade.

Cas quickly looked away, immediately filled with regret that he'd been the cause of Dean's pain, as little as it might have been. But when he glanced back down to Dean, Dean was only smiling up at him. It was a sexy, intrigued grin that Cas positively melted for. Cas gave him a surreptitiously coy smile right back and returned to pouring wine.

The third time Cas saw Dean was later that night when Cas went down to fetch another jug of wine. The barred doors that secured the gladiators was in the basement right next to the shelf holding the wine jugs. Dean was standing behind the door, seemingly waiting for Cas.

Cas walked down the steps and stopped, cocking an eyebrow at Dean where he stood so presumptuously. Dean flashed him that disarming grin and Cas felt heat pool low in his belly. Something about that smile filled his mind with such dirty thoughts.

Sashaying toward the door, Cas looked up at Dean through his dark lashes. Firelight from the oil sconces on the walls danced across Dean's bronzed skin as he came to stand right up against the metal door with his fingers grasped loosely around the bars.

"Greetings," Cas said softly.

"Same to you," Dean replied with a deep voice that reverberated right through Castiel's chest. He eyed Cas with an obvious, hungry desire and leaned against the barred door.

Cas smirked and shifted a little to try and hide the sudden swelling of his cock. The thin fabric of his draped clothes did not leave much to the imagination though and he saw Dean's gaze flick down to the tented cloth. His eyes did not linger, but when he centered back on Cas, Cas could see how they darkened. It sent a thrill right through him.

"How long have you been here? In this ludus?" Dean asked, his fingers flexing over the iron bars.

Cas laid a light touch over the metal band set loosely around his neck that spoke of lifelong servitude. "I was born here," he said.

Dean was quiet a moment until Cas cleared his throat. "And why have you come to be here?" he asked, staying rooted just a few steps from the door.

"I owe many debts on my little brother's behalf and have decided to fight my way to paying them off. I never would be able to work hard enough outside of the arena to pay off the amount due for Sam's schooling. Besides," Dean flashed Cas a cocky grin that faltered and seemed a little forced, "it's easy money, right?"

Cas had seen many fights end very badly in the colosseum and knew this knowledge played out plainly across his face. He barely knew Dean at all, but he felt a sharp stab in his chest at not wanting this man to be hurt in any way. He stepped closer to the barred door so that he was only a few inches before it. "Is there no other way to earn your funds?" Cas asked, unknowingly feathering his fingers back and forth over the band around his neck - a subconscious gesture he did when he was anxious.

Dean reached out and gently stilled the movement of Cas' fingers with a light brush of his knuckles. "You are worried I may be injured in the ring?" It was said without humor or chagrin.

Cas' lips parted on a shaky exhale and he bought his eyes up to meet Dean's. "Terrified," he answered truthfully.

Dean reached his hand higher, stretching his arm through the door. He cupped Cas' cheek with his large palm and Cas couldn't help but nuzzle into the touch. "I have fought before and lived to tell about it."

Cas wrapped his fingers lightly about Dean's wrist. Standing so close to him, he could indeed see the faint scars marring Dean's skin. It gave him a strange feeling of hope to know Dean had been in a gladiator's ring before, but that hope was still overshadowed by the fact that any time a man stepped into the ring it could be their last.

"Please be cautious, Dean. The arenas our dominus frequents are likely far more vicious than those you've visited in the past." Cas sighed, casting his gaze down. "I know we have only known each other a short time, and I cannot hope to explain these feelings, but I would be utterly bereft if anything happened to you."

Dean brushed the pad of his thumb over the rise of Cas' cheekbone with a tenderness Cas had never known and his heart skipped a beat. "I willcome back to you," Dean said, "because what you are feeling, I feel it too."

Just then a crash resounded from the upstairs level followed by his dominia's shrill voice calling his name. Cas jerked back from Dean's touch and gave him apologetic look before running up the stairs.

Later that night, Cas could not even sleep. He lay on his cot, staring up at the ceiling in his small room. He knew Dean and the other gladiators would be heading off for the colosseum at first light and it pained him so that the last moment he might have shared with Dean was abruptly cut short. Cas brought his hand up to his face, still feeling the lingering ghost of Dean's touch on his skin. He laid awake the rest of the night like that, with his hand covering his cheek and his thoughts filled with his gladiator.

The next day Cas went about his daily chores with his mind scattered in a million different directions. His heart stopped every time he thought he heard a cart on the road. He was so distraught and distracted his domina threatened to give him a lashing if he didn't start paying attention.

It wasn't until much later that evening that dominus Crowley finally returned with his fighters and attendants. A wave of nervous apprehension shuddered through Cas when he heard the commotion of their approaching carts and carriages. He wanted to run straight to Dean. He wanted touch every inch of him to see if he was all right and to tend to any wound he may have. But as a house servant, Cas was not to be causing outbursts or running through the halls, no matter how desperately he wanted to.

Cas did his best to remain patient while the gladiators were unloaded from the carts down into the courtyard and lower into the holding cells underground. He slipped away once his duties were done for the night and spoke to one of the guards with a voice that was as nonchalant as he could manage.

"How fared the ludus today?" he asked, bringing his hand up to toy with the band around his neck. "What word have you heard of the newest fighters?"

The guard, maddeningly enough, only shrugged. "They all lived, so they fared well, I suppose."

Cas was simultaneously comforted and shaken all at once. Alive was good of course, but he needed to know the extent of the injuries Dean might have sustained. He bid the guard good evening, then with his heart lodged in his throat, made his way to the secret entrance to the underground cells.

Finding his way through the tunnels wasn't too hard, even seeing as he had never been down there before. It was a frightening experience though. Dark and thick with the scent of blood and sweat, he passed cot after cot of wounded gladiators. They writhed on their beds while healers and servants ran to help the best they could. Some of the men were in much worse condition than the others he passed and he felt more and more queasy the farther he traveled in the hallways. Why hadn't he seen Dean yet?

At the end of the maze of tunnels, Cas finally came to a cell door that was not quite closed and his heart told him it's where Dean was. Pulling in a shaky breath, he slowly pushed open the heavy iron on its squeaky hinges. Whatever he had tried to prepare himself for, it was not this.

Dean was chained to the stone wall, his wrists clasped up above his head. He was covered in blood, as if he was caught in a rain shower of it, and was wearing only his subligaculum. Dean's head was bowed and his eyes were closed.

Cas immediately rushed to him, lifting his head gently. "Dean? Oh Gods, are you hurt?"

Dean's eyes fluttered open and he smiled when his gaze met Castiel's. "Not at all," he replied.

"All this blood…" Cas slipped his hands from Dean's face down to his body, trying to feel for any injuries. His fingers did not encounter wounds of any kind.

"None of it is mine."

Cas' hands stilled at Dean's hips. "No?"

Dean shook his head, his mouth curled in a sideways grin. "I beat every opponent they pushed upon me."

"Then what is the meaning of the chains?" Cas asked. He was so relieved Dean was unhurt, but still so alarmed.

Dean tugged a little on the bindings, causing them to rattle loudly in the small, confined room. "I fought and won, but before we left the arena I silenced a passing guard who I heard dishonoring the character of Crowley's servants. It made me think of you and the residual ire pulsing through me from my fights turned to a rage. This is to be my punishment, but only for the night. I am much too valuable a fighter to Crowley to be confined for too long."

Cas felt a pride wash through him at Dean's words, and that, mixed with the fact that Dean was indeed safe, made Cas feel heady and a bit wild.

He stepped closer to Dean until he was pressed almost chest to chest. His breath came in soft pants. "You defended my honor?"

Dean pushed as far forward as his chains allowed. He canted his head down to drag his nose up the side of Cas' jaw. Warm air puffed across Cas' skin and sent tingles straight to his cock. "I thought only of you all day. In every battle, I envisioned your face, and coming back to your touch. You are the only thing that kept me from falling under an enemy's blade. I would defend your honor with my dying breath, Cas."

Cas trembled and his fingers spasmed over Dean's hips. "I pray it never comes to that," he said with a breathless chuckle.

Turning his head to the side, Cas claimed Dean's lips with his own. It was something he had been waiting so long to do and Dean's mouth was even more exquisite than he had imagined. Plush and soft, dark and sweet; Cas chased the feel and taste of him like he was starving. And maybe he was. Cas had been hungry for Dean from the moment he saw him in the courtyard all those days ago.

Dean took taste after taste just as fervently as Cas did. The stubble on his chin scraped against Cas' skin as he plunged his tongue deep inside Cas' mouth. Cas moaned and pressed up against Dean's body. His skin was tacky with drying blood and the scent of his sweat was cloying in the small cell, but it all worked together to somehow ratchet his arousal ever higher.

The kiss went on and on as Cas writhed against Dean, spurred to breathless abandon by the hard press of the gladiator's cock nudging his thigh. Cas was drowning in the ecstasy of it all and still he craved more. Tearing his mouth from Dean's took more effort than Cas thought it would, but he pulled back, breathless and achingly erect.

"I want to taste you, Dean. All of you," Cas rasped, and fell to his knees on the hard-pack earth floor before Dean uttered another word.

Cas reverently undid the clasps and ties of Dean's subligaculum until the gladiator was laid bare. Running his palms up Dean's quivering thighs, Cas took in the beautiful sight before him. Dean's cock, ringed by thick curls, stood proudly at attention. A glimmering bead of precome welled up at the tip and Cas' mouth positively watered; he couldn't wait one more minute to feel and taste Dean on his tongue.

Grasping the base of Dean's thick member, Cas pushed the engorged head past his lips. Dean sucked in a sharp breath above him and his hips bucked forward a little. Cas smiled around Dean's cock and began swallowing him down, inch by inch, until he had taken as much inside as he was able. He could feel the tip bumping against the back of his throat. Sliding his hands farther up Dean's muscular legs, he latched onto his hips with his fingers digging into the thick muscle of his buttocks. Cas then started bobbing his head up and down Dean's cock, his lips and tongue feeling every delicious ridge and vein.

"Oh, Cas," Dean moaned. The chains above his head rattled. "I wish I could touch you."

Cas pulled off with a lurid slurp and brought a hand to Dean's dick to pump up and down the shaft in the absence of his mouth. He locked eyes with Dean in the shadowy room. "Next time," he promised, because he wished for the same thing. "Next time, you can touch to your heart's desire."

Licking his lips, Cas dipped down to take Dean in his mouth once more. Dean's breath was coming in harsh pants now, like a dog laying in the sun, and Cas' own cock throbbed in response. He pulled his hand down from Dean's member and slid it under the silky shift his domina made him wear that barely covered him. He whimpered around the cock stuffed in his mouth when his hand wrapped around his own straining dick.

Dean murmured raspy encouragements above him and snapped his hips forward to shove his cock even deeper into Cas' mouth. Cas gagged only momentarily as he stripped the dick in his hand with rapid flicks of his wrist. He moved the hand still attached to Dean's hip to his backside. Dean's buttocks flexed with each thrust and felt a tremor of pleasure wrack through him. He was so very close to the edge. Cas pushed his fingers in between the cleft of Dean's cheeks, the tip of his middle finger deftly finding Dean's tightly furled entrance.

Dean gasped when Cas' finger just barely pushed inside and his hips pumped ever faster. Cas continued to take Dean's cock in as deep as he could while pushing himself ever closer to the brink. Shifting forward on his knees, Cas was able to get a better angle and shoved his finger in all the way to the second knuckle.

The rattle of chains was a sharp noise at the unexpected intrusion and Dean shuddered against Cas. "Cas! Oh Gods - I- I'm going to…" Cas understood the words to be a warning of sorts, evidenced by the fact Dean tried pulling his hips back. But Cas was not about to let even one drop of Dean's release drip from his mouth; he wanted to taste all of him.

Holding him firmly with his finger embedded deeply in his hole, Cas shoved his mouth all the way down Dean's cock. Dean let out a low keening moan and his whole body tensed. Seconds later Cas' throat was being coated with Dean's warm seed. He came then too, splattering the dirt floor with pulse after pulse of his climax.

Cas pulled off after a moment and Dean winced at the overstimulation. They both stared at each other for a long second as they fought to catch their breath. Deep emotion chased across Dean's face as he looked down at Cas and Cas felt his pulse jump. He stood slowly and framed Deans' face with his hands. He kissed Dean thoroughly then rested his forehead on Dean's, his eyes closed. He wanted more than anything to be away from this place with its bars and chains and violence. He wanted to be on the countryside with Dean cultivating a vineyard. He wanted to be safe with Dean someplace very far away.

"I'm going to win our freedom," Dean whispered hoarsely as if he read Cas' mind. "I swear it to you. I'll fight until I have enough to pay off Sam's debts and then you and I will leave this place. I need you and only you, Cas."

A warmth Cas had never known suffused through him, filling his heart to near bursting. "And I need only you, Dean," he replied softly. He kissed Dean again and lingered another moment before promising to visit Dean again tomorrow then slipped silently from the cell to make his way carefully back upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas stood on the large veranda at the entrance of the ludus, wringing his hands nervously. The sun was sitting just above the horizon, casting the last of its light across the valley in beautiful shades of orange, pink, and amber. But Cas' mind was too consumed with worry for him to notice the breathtaking display; he had been awaiting Dominus Crowley's return with his gladiators, awaiting Dean's return, for hours.

His promise of visiting Dean the next night after their first amazing rendezvous had gone unfulfilled for two nights, one week, two weeks. Cas had been called away from the ludus unexpectedly and abruptly as his domina had decided she wanted to take a trip to the coast- the journey in and of itself was two days and the domina wanted to spend almost two weeks there. Cas had been loaded into a small caravan with the domina's other hand-servants for her summer get-away with barely a moment's notice. He'd only had a short amount of time to sneak down to Dean's cell in the gladiator's quarters to tell him. The fire-hot passionate kiss Dean had given him before he had to run back upstairs had lingered warmly on Cas' lips for the entirety of the domina's trip and memories of being on his knees in front of Dean had kept him warm on his cot alone at night for those two weeks he was away.

When Cas finally returned to the ludus that afternoon his heart was pounding wildly at the thought of seeing Dean again. But when he found Dean had been at his second gladiator match as Crowley's champion since the day before, Cas felt that heady anticipation turn to cold dread. He tried comforting himself with the understanding that Dean was a skilled fighter, but it did not stop him from feeling queasy all afternoon and into the twilight hours.

It was not until the moon had replaced the sun and stars began twinkling high in the summer sky that Cas heard the rumbling approach of the dominus' convoy. Torches lit the dirt road leading to the ludus but it was still too dark for Cas to see if there were any bodies in the cart that brought fallen gladiators home to be buried. But even if his heart was fraught with worry, he knew he'd be in trouble if he stood there much longer.

Slipping back inside the ludus, Cas busied himself with dusting while keeping one ear on the returning carriages outside. A jovial roar went up that echoed through the house and Cas could hear the gladiators shuffling into the underground rooms amid shouts of "Dean! Dean! Dean!". Cas couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. They were cheering their victor.

A short time later, Cas was turning down this domina's bed for the night, his body positively thrumming with anticipation of seeing Dean again, waiting until the time was right that he could sneak down to Dean's cell. After seeing to it that the domina's room was ready, Cas took a big gulp of air to quiet his thundering pulse then turned to exit - and almost ran right into Dominus Crowley.

He let out a little squeak of surprise and took a step back before plastering a demure and polite smile on his face. "Dominus," he said, bowing.

Crowley dipped his chin in the customary reply then tilted his head to the side, looking Cas up and down cryptically. Cas swallowed but held his smile in place. He had no idea if he had done something wrong in Crowley's eyes or deserved punishment of some kind but he knew he wanted to see Dean as soon as he could so he kept his tongue to get it over with.

Crowley was quiet for a long moment that seemed to stretch into eternity, but Cas still stood, knowing he was forbidden to leave until the dominus gave him permission. Then Crowley cracked a grin and clasped his hands behind his back. "The gods have blessed us in the arena these last two days. Dean has shown himself to be our mighty victor and has fattened my coin purse considerably."

Cas felt a well of pride tighten his chest, but he was not entirely sure why his dominus was speaking to him about Dean at all. He was, after all, only a house slave; not exactly one to carry on a conversation with. He stood, silently waiting for Crowley to continue.

"I asked my champion if he would like a reward upon our return to the ludus for this night of celebration," the dominus went on, his smile lessening somewhat to convey his slight confusion, "and his answer was simply a night alone… with you."

Cas had to bite back the gasp that rose in this throat. His heart positively soared. And yet, he still waited for his dominus to excuse him from the room, though all he wanted in that moment was to fly down to Dean's underground cell and wrap himself in his warrior's arms.

Dominus Crowley gave his head a slight shake, but smiled. "I supposed I do not understand it myself, but my champion gets what his heart desires." He stepped to the side with his palm out. "Please, take your leave and give our gladiator his due reward."

Castiel gave a brusque nod and quickly, but without running, left the room. His heart was thudding in his chest as he approached the main staircase that led down. He reminded himself not to use the secret entrance this time. The dominus' guards would be expecting him to use the central entryway.

Sure enough, as he descended the stone steps to the gated entrance where he first spoke with Dean, two guards stood waiting. Cas feathered his fingers over the band around his neck but held his head high. "I am here at Dean's request," he said, surprised at how even his voice sounded when his heart felt like it was about to flutter right out of his chest.

The guards nodded and one pulled out a ring with many heavy iron keys on it. Soon the door was unlocked and Cas was being led through the hallways to a room that was very different than the one he'd been in with Dean before. This one had a rather comfortable looking cot with a plump straw mattress on it that was big enough for two and there were no chains or shackles to be seen anywhere.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed wearing naught but a tunic and was freshly bathed judging by the wet look of his hair. The smile he gave Cas when he saw him sent a hot spike of arousal straight through his middle and he felt his knees buckle. They remained motionless, drinking each other in, until Cas heard the thick wood door close behind him. _Alone, finally._

He couldn't wait a moment longer. He rushed forward just as Dean stood and they collided in the middle of the candlelit room with a frenzied crush of bodies and tongue and teeth and lips. Dean's strong arms came up around him, holding him tightly for the very first time and Cas positively melted against him.

He plunged his tongue deep inside, sliding it over the roof of Dean's mouth. The sudden bulge he felt pressing thick and hot to his thigh made his cock, in turn, swell so quickly it was almost painful. Dean moaned with a rasp and Cas ate up the sound with greed. He'd never once met anyone who sated him and left him with such a profound craving all at the same time.

The kiss was so deep, Cas barely had a chance to breathe. When he finally broke for air he realized Dean was walking him backward toward the bed.

"Gods, I have missed this mouth. And these hands. And this body." Dean trailed wet kisses over each part he spoke of, ratcheting Cas' arousal ever higher.

Cas felt the back of his knees hit the wooden bedframe and he sat down on the straw mattress with a gasp, looking up at Dean demurely. He reached his hands out to where Dean stood before him, tugging him closer once he grasped hold of Dean's tunic. He spread his knees to accommodate Dean's frame as he came in close then began pulling his clothes off.

Dean's chest was heaving by the time Cas had him fully nude and his eyes were dark with a thrilling lust that hit Cas right in his core. Cas quickly undressed himself where he sat on the bed, tearing the thin fabric off as fast as his trembling hands would allow. Dean's gaze flicked over every inch of Cas' exposed skin and a shudder wracked through him under the hungry perusal.

Cas barely had a moment to take one more breath before Dean was suddenly on top of him with a feral growl reverberating out through his chest. Cas was pushed back onto the bed with Dean pinning him down with his body weight. The solid press of him was like the sweetest sin and Cas couldn't help but crane his neck up to lick the sweat beading up on Dean's chest. Dean sucked in a sharp breath and humped his hips down to rub his erection alongside Cas'.

Reaching a hand between them, Cas held their cocks together, almost coming undone right then and there from the hot slide of Dean's shaft against his own. He licked a wet stripe up the side of Dean's neck, relishing in the pulse thundering under his tongue, then suckled on Dean's earlobe.

Dean bucked into the grip of his fist with a gasp when Cas whispered right into his ear: "I need to feel you inside me, Dean."

Nodding his agreement rapidly, Dean pulled back just a little so he could fumble a small bottle of oil off off the bedside table. He pulled the cork out with his teeth then brought his hand up, coating his fingers generously. Some of it dripped onto Cas' belly and slid down the the dark thatch of hair around his cock. He groaned at the sensation and almost let his eyes slip closed from the pleasure but he forced them to remain open so he could keep his focus solely on Dean.

Dean sat back on his haunches on the bed, placing a hand on Cas' knee and gently coaxing his thighs to fall open. Cas obliged immediately, letting out a long slow sigh as Dean's fingertips found then probed his entrance.

"So beautiful," Dean said, circling his slicked fingers around and around the tightly furled skin. He gently but efficiently worked Cas open and by the time Cas was ready they were both panting, their cocks aching and fit to burst.

Dean kneed closer to Cas on the bed then took his dick in hand and lined up against Cas' quivering flesh. Cas held his breath as Dean slowly began pushing inside. Cas had never been with anyone like this and there was a bit of a burn he was not expecting as he opened to accommodate Dean's girth and Cas grit his teeth against the bite of pain. Letting his breath out on a long exhale, he concentrated on relaxing.

Dean curled forward, settling a tender kiss on Cas' lips. "I have dreamt of this moment for so long," he whispered, stretching Cas inch by inch. "It is the only thing that kept me going through all those battles; coming back to you, being with you like this."

Cas cried out when his body finally relaxed enough to allow Dean to fill him. Dean murmured soft encouragements at the corner of Cas' mouth as he pushed inside completely.

"Oh, Dean," Cas whimpered. He'd never felt so full in his whole life. Dean's thick member was stretching him wider than he thought was possible but, now that his body was used to the intrusion, it felt indescribably wonderful.

Dean looked so beautiful above him. Cas reached up and caressed his face and Dean nuzzled into the touch as he began slowly moving in and out of Cas' lax, wet hole. He feathered delicate touches over the scars marring the skin on Dean's freckled shoulders. He could still hardly believe they were here together, after all that kept trying to keep them apart.

"I need to feel you closer, Cas," Dean panted, thrusting faster.

Cas moaned an agreement, though he didn't know how they could be closer than they already were. "Yes, Dean. Gods, yes."

Dean suddenly scooped his strong arms under Cas' back and deftly lifted him up so that Cas was in his lap all in one swift movement, never pulling out of Cas, never breaking their connection. Cas spread his knees on either side of Dean's hips. He gasped when Dean's cock slid even deeper inside him, glancing over a bundle of nerves that lit his whole body up with an exquisite heat.

Dean's arms came up around his back, holding him tightly, pressing them chest to chest. Cas buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck and gave a couple experimental rises and falls, feeling the incredible length of him seeming to press up in his belly.

Cas was breathing hard, his pulse thundering, his cock leaking where it slid between their sweaty bodies as he began to ride Dean in earnest. Dean groaned, thrusting up on each of Cas' thrusts down, creating a beautiful and natural rhythm.

"Only you, Cas. I need only you," Dean rasped, sliding one hand up into Cas' hair and tangling his fingers in the thick strands.

Cas moaned and squeezed his eyes shut. He was so close to falling over the edge. The scent of Dean's sweat and their lovemaking filled his nostrils driving him ever closer. His balls were tight and heavy, aching for the release only Dean could give him.

"Oh - oh, D-Dean," Cas sobbed. "I - I need…" he trailed off, his brain hardly able to form coherent words.

"I'm here, Cas, I'm right here. Come with me, my love." Dean held Cas ever closer.

Keening loudly, Dean slammed up into Cas roughly, chasing his own climax, over and over, hitting that bundle of nerves so deep inside Cas until it was just enough to send him careening to completion. He spurted his release between them, making a sticky mess of them both, spasming in Dean's arms with each pulse.

Dean followed right behind him, thrusting up one last time and filling Cas with his seed. Cas felt the warmth seep through him then start to leak out as Dean pumped his hips shallowly through the aftershocks of their shared orgasm.

Cas sagged in Dean's arms, panting to catch his breath. His hole twitched around Dean's cock and he shivered when Dean hummed happily, the sound of it reverberating right through Cas' whole body.

Dean rubbed his hands down Cas' back then kissed his temple. Cas let out a shaky sigh, satisfied in a way he'd never known. He pulled back a little, just enough to frame Dean's face with his hands and press a solid kiss to his mouth. Dean's cock, though softening, was still embedded in his ass and he wriggled his hips a bit, just to hear Dean moan.

Grinning, Cas kissed him again. "To the victor go the spoils," he whispered.

Dean chuckled and slipped his hands down Cas' back to squeeze the thick globes of his ass. "I was planning on telling you when you came in, but then all thought fled my mind the moment I laid eyes on you."

Cas smiled. He knew the feeling. When he had seen Dean sitting on the bed his sole thought had been getting himself in Dean's arms as quickly as possible. "Tell me what?" Cas asked.

Dean looked at him, heart and soul shining in his green eyes. "I have earned enough these last two weeks you've been gone to fund Sam's schooling _and_ buy our freedom. We are finally free of this place."

A tightness filled Cas' chest like none he'd ever experienced. Tears welled in his eyes and he threw his arms around Dean's neck. "You're serious?"

Dean nodded against the side of Cas' neck and Cas could hear the unadulterated joy in his voice. "Yes. I need only you in this life, Cas. No matter where we are, I'm yours. But now we are free and we go wherever we choose."

Cas pressed kisses to Dean's jaw and face and mouth. "Where shall we go?" he asked, love filling his heart to bursting.

"I care not, as long as it is with you," Dean replied. He pulled back, his gaze drifting down to the band around Cas' neck.

The weight of it, which had come to be so much a part of his daily life, seemed very heavy suddenly and he could not wait to be free of it once and for all. And it was because of Dean that he would be free of it.

Cas began moving again in Dean's lap, overcome with so many emotions and wanting to show Dean just how grateful he was. Dean moaned, pulling his hands down to grasp Cas' hips. Cas could feel Dean's cock start to swell again in his ass and he leaned forward for a kiss.

"Let us decide tomorrow," he said with a grin, grinding down and relishing in Dean's gasp. They could decide where to go and when to go, for now they were free.


End file.
